Philip Wenneck
Philip Wenneck is best friends with Doug Billings and good friends with Stuart Price. He also becomes friends with Alan Garner. He is one of the main financial (as well as indecent) contributors to Doug's bachelor party, having swindled "field trip" money from the students in his class. Because of his narcisstic playboy mindframe, he often complains about married life. He is married to Stephanie Wenneck and they have two children; Eli and a daughter. Phil is practically the only member, (save for Alan who suffers the most physical abuse) of the Wolfpack that gets injured during their hangover. He was upset that Stu didn't want to have a bachelor party, but proud he broke up with Melissa. Stu is his dentist and sometimes Phil would steal from him, but he is still Stu's buddy. Personality/Life Phil has a wife, Stephanie and two kids, Eli and a daughter. Sometimes Phil is selfish and hates his life. Phil loves bachelor parties, but hated it when Stu didn't want to have one. Instead of that they had a bachelor brunch which made Phil really upset. Phil is a psychopath when he is drunk. Phil is practically one of the only three, who gets injured a lot during their quests. Phil once even punched a guy in the face for pushing him. Phil is sometimes a jerk to Stu, especially about Stu saying he is a doctor (he is really a dentist) and Phil steals from him and hides it in his pants or pockets. Stu said that Phil drives great whilst he is drunk. Phil woke up twice on the ground during their two hangovers. Phil usually wears shades during their quests. Phil is always a joker and usually swears on a regular base. Phil is also a school teacher and even insults his students; he may have even faked a field trip to get money for the trip to Vegas. Phil is the only one to cause the most trouble besides Stu and Alan. Phil was the only one person who extremely hated Melissa, because she was mean to her core and for what she did to Stu. He thought Stu proposing to her was a mistake. In the end, Phil was proud of Stu when he finally stood up to Melissa and dumped her. Relationships Doug Billings Doug is Phil's best friend, whom he has known since childhood. Although Doug is sometimes annoyed by Phil's rebellious behaviour (such as standing on and climbing into the car of Alan's father, and drunk driving), they hang out regularly along with Stu. Stuart Price Phil and Stu have known each other since childhood and are very close friends. Phil has a tendency to embarass Stu whenevepornor he tries to pass himself off as a doctor (when he is just a dentist) and steals from him, but does genuinely care about Stu. He is proud of him for breaking up with Melissa and is also happy that he has found real happiness with Lauren. El Guillem és Gay i li agrada el Porno Gay :D Alan Garner Phil had met Alan several times before the bachelor party for Doug in Las Vegas, though he initially does not remember Alan until he reminds Phil of their previous meetings, and Phil immediately changes his tone and is friendlier to Alan. Phil takes a liking to Alan from then on and is amused by his antics, although he is sometimes irritated and frustrated by Alan's stupidity. They become better friends during their trip in Thailand for Stu's wedding. Injuries sustained The Hangover: * Slight concussion from unexplained event * Bruised ribs from same event * Kicked in side by Alan (when he tripped over Phil) * Tasered in the groin * Hit in the back several times with a crowbar * Hit in the face with a crowbar * Clawed on the neck by the Tiger The Hangover Part II: *Hit with a stick by a Monk *Shot in the left arm. Memorable Quotes The Hangover "...I f**kin' hate my life, I may never go back. I might just stay in Vegas." "Lets get out of here before one of these nerds asks me another question" "Enough of Melissa already. She's the worst." "No Sh*t that was Mike Tyson." "Damn Stu, give him a minute! He just got knocked out by Mike Tyson!" "We are back. We are f**king back!!" "He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there!" "We f**ked Up." The Hangover: Part 2 "It happened again" "This time we really f**ked up" "You would've stayed in Vegas and married a c*nt." "Alan, What the F**k?!" "Alan, would you please stop crying?!" Category:Characters Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II